


Fluff-You-Weary

by Wearysea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffuary 2020, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: 'Fluffuary is a month long event held in the month of February focusing around any and all Sanders Sides ships, plus a few other TS characters for flavor! Each day has a different ship prompt, including several choice days to make sure you have the chance to write your favorite ships!' - So sayeth the majestic tumblr blog tsshipmonth2020/Let The Ships Sail!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 121
Kudos: 326





	1. Prompt List

Day 1 - Prinxiety

Day 2 - Logicality

Day 3 - Logince

Day 4 - Moxiety

Day 5 - Analogical

Day 6 - Royality

Day 7 - LAMP

Day 8 - Loceit

Day 9 - Roceit

Day 10 - Moceit

Day 11 - Anxceit

Day 12 - DLAMP

Day 13 - Intrulogical

Day 14 - Free choice!

Day 15 - Dukexiety

Day 16 - Dukeceit

Day 17 - Intruality

Day 18 - DRLAMP

Day 19 - Remile

Day 20 - Choice Remy x Side

Day 21 - Choice Emile x Side

Day 22 - Choice OT3

Day 23 - Favorite Roman ship

Day 24 - Favorite Logan ship

Day 25 - Favorite Patton ship

Day 26 - Favorite Virgil ship

Day 27 - Favorite Deceit ship

Day 28 - Favorite Remus ship

Day 29 - Favorite rarepair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts tomorrow and I'm super excited!  
> I'll be writing a bunch of super short stories (around 300-500 words) for this every day of this month, it's going to be really fun :)


	2. Day 1 - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st February 2020  
> Prompt: Prinxiety  
> Theme: The "You Aren't Allowed To Fall in Love With Me" Meme.

There's A Problem

Roman was royally screwed.

You know that meme that went ‘round that was all “You’re not allowed to fall in love with me.” “Won’t be a problem.” and then it cuts to the character wide awake in the middle of the night staring at the ceiling like “THERE IS A PROBLEM”?

Roman is that meme right now.

His stomach is half-way up his throat because at 3:26 in the morning, after spending hours trying to drift of to dream world, Roman has come to the undeniable conclusion that he is deeply and unwittingly in love with _Virgil_.

How did he come to this conclusion, you may ask?

Roman has questions too.

Like, how soft is that dyed purple hair? It looks soft… DAMN IT. That. That is how he came to this conclusion. Roman had no idea when these thoughts started, but he realised once he became aware of them that he’d been having them for quite a while.

It started yesterday morning, when Virgil came into school with chapped lips and Patton insisted on him using his cherry flavoured lip balm and Roman couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss those lips while he cupped Virgil’s face and ran his thumbs delicately over eyeshadow decorated cheeks and- _whoa where did that come from_.

The worst part of it is… the thoughts are nice.

Really nice.

Butterflies have made their home in his stomach and he _likes it._

He likes Virgil.

He likes liking Virgil.

He wants to kiss him and cuddle him and to tell him how pretty he is and to adore the inevitable wall of sass that’ll fall out of his lips in response and he just. Wants Virgil.

He’s got to ask Virgil out doesn’t he?

Of course, he does. Mama didn’t raise a coward.

She raised an absolute lovestruck _fool_.

But not a coward.

… Roman wondered if Virgil liked flowers as he resolved to woo the ever-loving fudge out of that emo nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.  
> It's 1st February for me right now, even if it is 2am, so I'm posting.


	3. Day 2 - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd February 2020  
> Prompt: Logicality  
> Theme: Freckles are Angel Kisses

Angel Kisses

  
They’re laying on their sides on the sofa in Patton’s room, facing each other.

Patton’s puppy dog eyes had the power to get Logan to take a break from his work, no other side could hope, could prey, to accomplish this task.

Possibly because Logan was utterly smitten and had been for years.

Probably.

… Okay, it was definitely because of that.

But who could blame him? Just look at that pretty face, it just begs for smooches.

Logan gladly provides.

He takes his time pressing his lips to Patton’s angelic face over and over again, almost as if Logan’s life goal was to kiss every single freckle placed on his skin.

In reality his life goal was far more basic: love Patton with everything he had and more. This was just an admittedly saccharine way of showing it… Patton has made him soft, he knows, but somehow under all that pride and insecurity, he doesn’t care.

He’ll be as soft and sweet as Patton wants him to be.

In private, of course, he has an image to maintain, you know.

Around the others he must be the pinnacle of logic.

Quick witted, intelligent, poised… he loves that he doesn’t have to always be that when he’s with Patton.

He can fumble with Patton’s glasses as he removes them from the bridge of his nose to gain more access to the perfect freckles.

He can blush when Patton lets out a dreamy “I love you” in between deep breaths and joyful laughter.

He can reach for Patton’s hands and lace their fingers together and fall even more deeply in love than he already is.

It’s a good, long while before they take a rest and Patton steals the air back into his lungs well enough to say:

“If freckles are meant to be angel kisses,” the most beautiful creature in existence giggles breathlessly, “then you, Logie Bear, are the loveliest angel of them all.”

And if that doesn’t just turn all his insides to mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!!!  
> Secret Sappy Logan is best Logan imo


	4. Day 3 - Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd February 2020  
> Prompt: Logince  
> Theme, suggested by Moonwarrioryt: - Mm Roman being sappy and achieving a rare occurrence of making Logan giggle - yo make sure Roman is a surprised blushy mess and stops flirting for a second because oh *gosh* hes gay for this nerd who's giggling

Once in a Dark Blue Moon

Logan likes it when Roman flirts with him, cheesy pickup lines and all. If he didn’t, they wouldn’t be together in the first place, right?

Right?

Sometimes he needs a little reassurance and he hopes that Logan doesn’t mind providing. He knows that Logan wouldn’t have any hesitation to tell Roman if he did something he didn’t appreciate. He certainly doesn’t with anything else.

He likes that Logan doesn’t hold back with his opinions. Loves it, even.

But something Logan does hold back on is expressing emotions… other than irritation, that is.

So, Roman worries whether he’s doing things right or not.

He hasn’t been corrected yet, so full steam ahead on the trying-to-fluster-Logan-in-a-romantic-way express.

Logan’s sat at his desk right now, doing something clerical that Roman has absolutely no interest in what-so-ever beyond the delicate, precise movements of nimble fingers gripping the pen as it almost danced upon the page.

Let it be known that Roman could be fantastically gay about basically everything, even the object of his affections doing paperwork.

His creativity truly knows no bounds.

Logan finishes what he’s doing, it never takes him long to finish a task, and it seems like he’s decided to take a break because instead of picking up more papers, he gets up and sits next to Roman on his bed.

“… Do you think I’m biased?”

Unsure what brought this on, Roman decides against rushing to say no. He thinks for a moment then says, “Yeah, I think everyone is, to some degree, about pretty much anything… why do you ask?”

“Sometimes I feel I’m being… unfair, towards you, still.”

Ah.

They’d had plenty of tiffs in the past, mostly around Logan’s critiques of his work. They’d started to work through it in a video, but they were getting better at it.

“Oh, but you are the fairest nerd in the land,” Roman bent down to take Logan’s hand, “in both the archaic term and the first adjective listed on google.”

He’s pulling back from the kiss he’s placed on Logan’s knuckles when he hears it.

He doesn’t believe his ears; it’s such a rare occurrence and to be cause by _him,_ well…

He’s almost afraid to look up, seemingly frozen in place as that golden melody graced his hearing. He’s afraid it’s all in his mind and he’ll only be greeted by that usual neutral expression.

He does look up, of course, and instead of his fears come to life he sees a soft, wobbly smile as giggles continue to tumble out. Logan’s face is flushed a lovely colour and Roman gets to see him like this; Roman caused this.

Holy fuck, Roman’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes out at exactly 500 words! Cutting it close but I like to live life on the edge *goes to wink but blinks both eyes emphatically*


	5. Day 4 - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th February 2020  
> Prompt: Moxiety  
> Theme: MONSTER SIDES: Virgil floating / Full Moon Patton get their cuddle on. (Inspired by the blog askmonsthersides/Spooky Scary Sanders Sides - it’s so good :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny, tiny bit nsfw but not really.

Virgil knows fully well that he isn’t alone anymore, but in a castle this size it’s easy to feel isolated.

Virgil could float around for hours and not see a single soul at certain times of day.

… Years of feeling lonely don’t just melt away either.

He knows it’s the same for all of them too, Thomas wouldn’t be helping them all if that wasn’t the case, although Virgil still finds it difficult to open up to the others about some things.

It’s getting easier and easier though, everyone is so friendly, even Roman, who utilises witty jabs to show that he cares, and Logan, who does not outwardly emote often but is kind and caring in his own way regardless.

As much as he loves all the others, Patton helps the most.

This is why, when he comes across a tear-y eyed Patton as he wanders the halls, he goes to cuddle him without hesitation.

It takes a little coaxing, but Patton agrees to talk about why he’s upset later, once he’s calmed down. Right now he just wants a little love and Virgil is more than willing to provide.

They move from the hallway to Patton’s room, It’s comfy and there’s no possibility of spiders. A reason he will never set foot in Virgil’s attic.

They settle into the bed, Patton curled up against Virgil’s chest, still sniffling but had stopped crying for the most part, his favourite ghost had a wonderful affinity for cheering him up. He blushed heavily once he became aware of the position they were in.

Laying in bed, Virgil’s hand on his hip, resting at the very top of his skirt _and he could pull it down if he wanted to-_

No.

Nope.

This was staying PG.

Patton needed to get his thoughts out of the gutter. This was some pure, wholesome cuddle time and it was going to stay that way.

With this new, conscious resolve formed, Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck. A smile on his lips to show Virgil he was feeling better, and he _was_ feeling better thanks to the healing power of Virgil cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a day late but eh, that’s okay. Day 5’s will be up later


	6. Day 5 - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th February 2020   
> Prompt: Analogical  
> Theme: The Buzzfeed Unsolved video where Ryan and Shane make apple taters.

Apple Taters

Virgil exits out of all the tabs before turning off and closing the laptop. He would’ve liked to just shut the damn thing to be dramatic but Logan would pitch a fit, being sat right next to him and all. 

That’s not the main thought on his mind, though. 

“You know we need to make apple taters now, don’t you?” Virgil meant to say seriously but couldn’t squash down the laugh when he turned his head to look at Logan, only to find that he was already wearing an apron and holding all of the equipment and ingredients in his arms. 

Roman could say otherwise all he wanted, Logan was _funny._

It would’ve been a race to Logan’s kitchen if Logan didn’t have to be careful not to drop anything. Ah, the things they did for comedic effect. 

They got everything neatly on the counter, or Virgil did while Logan tried not to drop anything with his hands full, and they got to work. 

They weren’t doing it in the common room, simply because if they did, they would have to _share._ But binging Buzzfeed Unsolved videos was a… couples thing, for them. Private. 

They nearly burnt the damn things when Virgil decided he absolutely had to kiss Logan while the apple taters were cooking and well, Logan wasn’t going to complain. Right up until he remembered the food. You’d think that the sides embodying _Anxiety_ and _Logic_ would be less likely to do things like that, but have you considered that they are Disastrously Gay?

Virgil jumped back as if _he’d_ been burned, although that didn’t quell the grin on his lips as he watched Logan panic with putting the oven gloves on at the same time he tried to get the oven open. He may be the best with multitasking but that didn’t mean Logan looked graceful while he was doing it. 

“We will need to wait for them to cool.” 

“I think I know what to do to pass the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this my catch up day, now that my Mum's home and doing well and my anxiety is back within controllable levels, so look forward to many updates today.


	7. Day 6 - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th February 2020   
> Prompt: Royality   
> Theme: Oh my god, they were roommates.   
> Warning: Brief reference to substance addition

Oh My God, They Were Roommates

Being thirsty had a different meaning when one was a vampire. It was still an innuendo for them, of course, particularly due to mortals rather… erotic portrayal of the species in their media. 

But that’s getting off track. 

Roman had the tummy rumbles that only his blood bags would satisfy. Thank God that human hospitals had worked out a sharing system for that, otherwise he’d be stuck killing people like his parents were for most of their early lives. 

He was glad his very new, very cute, very _mortal_ roommate hadn’t questioned it when he’d asked to get separate refrigerators, couldn’t have Patton seeing a whole bunch of stored blood where he keeps his food. 

He eats quickly and sparingly, not wanting Patton to see the action. 

To be frank, Roman himself found the act of eating blood visually disgusting, he can’t imagine what a mortal sees. 

What Patton would see if he opened the door to the apartment just as he put the blood bag in the trash. 

“WELCOME BACK, I’M GOING TO THE BATHROOM.”

Patton breathed a sigh of relief at Roman’s retreating back. Not that he didn’t like him! He did, maybe a little too much, but well… he was mortal. As much as mortal-all-other-beings relations had improved over the last 100 years, individuals still tended to get a little… panicky when they were in close quarters. 

Mages like him, who specialised in magic that influenced emotions, tended to be feared due to the capacity for control over others. Patton would never, ever, use his magic to harm someone, but mortals wouldn’t know that in the heat of the moment. 

Yes, it was far safer to keep it to himself. 

To keep it from Roman. 

Who made his face redden and his pulse quicken.

Oh, dear, he had a rather unfortunate crush, didn’t he?

He should get the perishable ingredients into the fridge before Roman got back from the bathroom, he was really glad that Roman was all for separate ones, couldn’t have a mortal seeing a jar filled with eyes where they kept their food after all. 

He’d have to get that pain-relieving potion done as quick as he could. Dee was nearly out and Patton knew first-hand what it was like going cold turkey on these things… he’d had a rather nasty addiction to them in his youth, but he was monitoring Dee’s intake carefully to make sure he remained taking them in healthy doses. 

Along side visits to the good Dr Picani, the only mortal he knew that was not only happy to treat mythic’s but actually preferred it!

With a smile, he recalled how he met his dear friend. My word, that prophecy was silly, Patton wished someone had thought of befriending the poor gorgon earlier, he was just a sweet, lonely boy after all. 

Patton was just glad it was over and everything was back to normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go back to some of these mini stories and make them longer fics when I've got nothing to do.


	8. Day 7 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th February 2020   
> Prompt: LAMP  
> Theme: … what if the sides were moths who hung out on a lamp in Thomas’ living room.

A Literal Lamp

Patton flapped his wings a little, just to stretch them out. He’d been perched on the lamp for quite a long time and he couldn’t have his wings seizing up. Not after he’d lectured Virgil and Roman about the very same thing earlier that day. 

The others had gone scouting for food, but Patton had already picked up a light snack in Thomas’ closet, so he was good for now. 

He realised very quickly that, while the lamp was very warm, without Virgil, Logan and Roman around he felt rather… cold. 

Maybe a little lonely. 

They shouldn’t be too much longer, Virgil hated straying from the lamp for long. He was always so worried about something going wrong, even when he was close by to their “home”, even though Thomas seemed to be alright with them being there. 

Patton had been correct, of course. 

Virgil had been itching to leave from the moment he’d gotten there, to Thomas’ sock draw, but not for the reason Patton had thought. 

“You need to eat Virgil,” Logan had chastised “I’m concerned for Patton’s emotional state as well but eating less will only cause more issues in the long run.”

“As much as I hate to agree with spots, he’s right.” 

“I know, I know, I just don’t like leaving him alone.” 

They had small stomachs, so they didn’t need to flutter around for long. 

Even so, getting back to the lamp was… a whole other kind of relief. The warmth and the mesmerising glow of the yellowish light captivated them. When they land, they curl up as close to Patton as they possibly can. They stick close to each other, always have done and always will. 

And as much as they all loved the light, they loved cuddling with each other even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it to 'em. For the sake of the pun.


	9. Day 8 - Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th February 2020  
> Prompt: Loceit  
> Theme: Having all the braincells

Braincells

Roman and Remus were fighting again.

Because of course they were.

Patton was trying to play peace maker, being completely derailed by Remus, if not Roman, every time. Virgil was just running around with a fire extinguisher, focused entirely on their surroundings and limiting the damage, instead of the warring twins.

Logan and Deceit sat back.

Watching from their perch on the kitchen counter, knowing fully well that once the twins were set on chaos, there was no way to deny them, no room for logic.

Believe them, they’d tried many times before.

So instead, they watched from the side lines as Patton and Virgil tried and failed to calm everyone down, sipping cups of tea and commenting on their respective groups idiocy nonchalantly.

“How long to you think it will take before one of them falls off the back of the couch?”

“A very long time, not 5 seconds.”

“I bet my jar of crofters it’s Roman who falls first.”

“Absolutely. Remus definitely isn’t more of a buffoon when he’s distracted.”

They end up crashing to the ground together, both losing balance and dead set on taking the other with them.

“Huh.”

“Well, s**t.”

Seemingly at an impasse, they eventually decided to just split the crofters evenly between them.

At some point they had ended up holding hands.

They had only turned their attention from the others for 2 minutes.

Two.

Minutes.

Remus had managed to get himself stuck to the ceiling, Roman was hanging from the ceiling from a beam, only to be able to look directly at Remus’ face as they continued to argue.

Virgil was face down on the floor, surrounded by what looked like 37 empty bags of Doritos.

Patton was crying.

Logan and Deceit truly were the only holders of Thomas’ braincells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, in the askthemonstersides discord: what's the word for the thing that's the opposite of a flame thrower?  
> the thing that puts out fires
> 
> Muse: Exhauster?  
> Water gun?  
> Estingushier  
> Oh however its spelt
> 
> Me: THAT'S THE BITCH


	10. Day 9 - Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9th February 2020   
> Prompt: Roceit   
> Theme: Literally being swept of your feet.

Swept Off His Feet

Roman likes to think he’s the smooth, suave type.

In reality, that’s all Deceit.

Roman, poor, easily flustered Roman, was a disaster gay, much to Deceit’s delight. Roman blushed a shade that put his sash to shame at Deceit’s flair for the dramatic.

Romantic declarations were incredibly common between them, a bouquet of flowers here, recited poetry there. Roman’s face beat red at every one, whether he was on the receiving end of the romance or not.

Once.

Just once.

He wanted to properly sweep Deceit off of his feet.

… Wait, had he never done that?

That’s something he’d have to remedy.

Right now.

Immediately.

“Ohhh, Deceit?”

Where, oh, where could that lovely snake be?

He looked around the commons first, only finding Virgil and Logan debating… which crofters flavour was the best? He didn’t know why they’d need Thomas and Patton to play referee for that but okay.

Deceit had to be in his room then, knowing he couldn’t be in the imagination. Roman was grinning widely by the time he’d popped up. He just had to figure out where in the ‘room’, built more like an apartment, hissss love was in.

He was sure this was going to get Deceit. It was perfect! Sappy and romantic and cliché. Everything they both loved about their relationship in one fell swoop.

Roman heads upstairs, quickly opening the doors before they were closed again, not taking too long before he ran out of searching spaces. Where else could he check, he turned around, lost in thought.

And then, all of a sudden, Roman was in the air.

The love of his life’s face inches from his own, a red rose in his teeth.

Roman blushed.

Damn it, out done again… and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! All caught up, hopefully I won't fall behind again :)


	11. Day 10 - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10th February 2020  
> Prompt: Moceit  
> Theme: "SCP Confinement Music Video: Fine & Dandy"

Deceit had first noticed Patton was not… “Gucci” as one wouldn’t say around the time of the trial. He was doing his best, bless his heart, but there was something sad about the whole thing. 

Deceit was… preoccupied with his own goals at that point. He needed everyone to stop seeing him as the bad guy; to stop focusing on him personally and to focus on Thomas… he knows that they all want what’s best for Thomas. He wishes they understood that about him. 

In the end, as much of an impression he’d made with his entrance, he hadn’t truly gotten anyone on his side… well, that wasn’t true. 

They hadn’t agreed with him, but Patton had started to _see him_. 

Properly see him. 

Finally, it seemed like he’d made a friend, not for lack of trying on his part. At least, he thinks what that first conversation about their situation meant. 

_ “If it doesn’t feel good, what are you doing it for?” Patton had asked. _

_ “… I could ask you the same question.” And then he saw it, for the first time.  _

_ Understanding.  _

They had continued to have talks, little ones here and there. Then longer ones, some that spanned days and nights. They built upon their understanding with fondness followed by… something else. 

“I don’t have something I want you to know,” Deceit un-pinched his nose and looked Patton in the eyes, “but I don’t know how it sounds in my regular way of speaking and I’m also completely unaware of the implications if I were to translate myself and I don’t need you to trust I’m telling you the truth- oh.”

Patton’s hands cupped both of his cheeks, thumbs rubbing back and forth. It was startling, how much it simultaneously brought him back down to Earth and make his stomach tie into knots. 

“Tell me,” Such a sweet smile, “Any way you want to tell me, I’ll understand.” 

“There is absolutely nothing special about you.” 

“Aww, babe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The marvellous song this is based off: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxLSAGAFPLI  
> The series the song is a part of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cM6GkERwEM0&list=PLEXIiC3q94eO992TlwBD98Zast0gret1r


	12. Day 11 - Anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11th February 2020  
> Prompt: Anxceit  
> Theme: *Roman walks into a room*  
> *Virgil: is summoning a demon*  
> *Roman: WTF, hightails it out of there*  
> *Deceit: is eating cereal*  
> *YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER IS SUMMONING A DEMON*

Virgil Summons A Demon

What. 

Is Virgil doing. 

Roman stands motionlessly halfway through the door frame, his eyes doing their best impression of dinner plates. Virgil crouches, right in the middle of the commons, drawing with chalk on the floor, unlit candles in a pile next to him in preparation. 

The other sides are nowhere to be seen. 

Virgil finishes what Roman’s brain now computes as a _Devil’s Trap on the floor, Virgil what the fu-_

Virgil takes no notice of Roman, who is currently incapable of making any noise, and continues the summoning circle until it’s done. He then places the candles on strategic places in the circle and begins to light them. 

Roman checks out when the Devil’s Trap starts to glow a powder blue. Not that Roman particularly cared what colour it was. 

He stumbles backwards, blindly searching for his door, unknowingly finding Deceit’s instead. 

He sees Deceit sitting on the tiled floor of the kitchen, shovelling cereal into his mouth like he’d die without it’s sugary existence in his stomach. 

“Deceit! YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER IS SUMMONING A DEMON!” 

“Yeah, he does that.” 

Says Deceit through a mouthful of cocoa puffs. 

_ “He does that!?!” _

“Yeah.”

Deceit does not stop eating the cereal. 

And he will not. 

For anything. 

But especially for Roman’s dramatics. 

Virgil, Remus and occasionally Logan summon demons all the time. It’s truly not a big deal. 

“Chill Roman, it’s fine.”

_ “It is not fine!” _

Deceit rolls his eyes and continues his cocoa puffs shovelling. Effectively ignoring the excessive gesturing Roman was doing with his hands. Roman knows it’s really bad that Deceit is desensitised to these demonic shenanigans, but he doesn’t know how to break through this wall of apathy. 

It’s not long before a grinning Virgil rushes in, a Happy Meal in his arms. 

“Dee! I got Azazel to get me McDonald’s!”

“Cool.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a suggested by discord server one, and it was great fun to write :)


	13. Day 12 - DLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12th February 2020  
> Prompt: DLAMP  
> Theme: Soulmate Au meets Coffee Shop Au

Annoying Starbucks Orders

Dee and Virgil’s shared Friday shift ends at 5pm, Roman gets the morning shift, so he’s been back at their shared apartment for a while when they get there.

Dee had inherited the coffee shop from his grandmother when she died, and having been in a relationship for a while, they were the first people he went to when he’d needed to hire staff fast. They knew they wouldn’t get the same shifts when they applied to work at the coffee shop together, but that quickly turned into a plus rather than a minus as it meant that someone else could make dinner at home when the others were tired.

All in all, it was pretty sweet sharing a workplace with all your soulmates.

… Almost all your soulmates. They hadn’t found the other two yet, but that was okay, they all knew it was only a matter of time, even if Roman complained like nobody’s business.

Or complaining about the people they met in the meantime, especially annoying customers. Tonight hadn’t been too taxing, but they’d texted Roman and asked if he’d be willing to go to the nearby Dominos to avoid the trek home. Roman, the only one of them who felt comfortable driving a car, thankfully said yes.

They were all ordering their pizza in no time, deadest on tipping the waitress well because customer service sucked. 

“Someone asked Dee for a stupid order again, _but of course we’re not about to tell them that.”_

“Someone asked me for a Frappuccino with no ice once.”

“What?” “What does that even mean?”

Dee really shouldn’t be as astonished as he was, he’d gotten far stranger orders. Speaking of:

“At least it wasn’t a ‘nonfat, iced skinny mocha with light ice, whipped cream, and chocolate drizzle’, Roman.”

Roman’s only response being a laugh, half of the terms in that already covered other parts of the order and the other half completely contradicted the first. Some people just wanted to sound fancy.

Virgil stopped to think for a moment, what was the strangest he’d ever gotten?

“A Berry Hibiscus Refresher _‘shaken with berries, but no berries in the drink itself’_ what the _fuck_.”

“Yeah, so they basically wanted to turn their drink pink?”

“Mhm.”

A sudden loud laugh came from the table behind them, and okay, _Maybe Virgil said that a little too loud and he should apologise there are children here-_

He didn’t expect an incredibly well-dressed man to walk up to the table and show them ‘Shaken with berries but no berries with the drink itself, what the fuck’ written across his arm… or for the guy that was sat across from him to come up with what Dee had said just previously.

Or for Mister Tie-With-A-Polo to show them the other wrist when Roman let out a “Daaaamn”. You can guess what was written there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Avery and Manti from Discord, for the theme for this most glorious day.


	14. Day 13 - Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13th February 2020  
> Prompt: Intrulogical  
> Theme: Cinderella & Beauty and the Beast

Cinderella and the Beast

The credits roll and Logan doesn’t even make an attempt to move from the two-side cuddle pile, much to Remus’ delight. Beauty and the Beast was, surprising literally every one else, was Remus’ favourite film. He just loved it, someone who was only known as “Beast” the entire time was love interest? Belle was the protagonist instead of the damsel in distress? SIGN HIM THE F**K UP! He liked Cinderella too, but he felt the characters of Beauty and the Beast had more personality…

Logan, being his sappy love bug that he did loads of that thing called romance with, naturally watched it with him more often than not. He was a sweetie like that. He didn’t pay much attention to what they were watching, his attention focused far more on Remus himself during the whole thing.

This gave Remus an idea.

He spent the better part of a week getting the finer details right, but finally, finally, _finally,_ he’d finished his magnum opus. A castle, a splice between the one from Cinderella and the one from Beauty and the Beast, along side his own special Remus-y touch.

Yes, that does mean there’s a lake with a giant octopus.

He has an aesthetic, sue him.

It’s not hard to lure Logan into the imagination, Remus usually accomplishes this easy feat it every other day. Logan was always the most likely to humour his shenanigans and Remus was always down for whatever science-y thing that Logan wanted to try out, it’s why they work so well together.

He desperately wants to look back and see Logan’s reaction to seeing the castle but he was too focused on not falling in the water, he couldn’t remember whether he’d used the toxic type of algal bloom or not and now wasn’t the time to find out.

_“Do you want to play a game?”_

“Yes! No death traps required! But they can be if you want?”

“Maybe later.” Ohhhh, how he adored Logan’s flirting.

“Now, now, now, what character should I be?” Remus sends a nice easy smile his way, Logan knowing fully well that he was being checked out, “I mean, I’d choose an ugly step-sister myself because Cinderella’s much too boring for me, but Cinderella gets with the Prince.”

“I don’t have to be the Prince, Remus.”

“Gasp! Shock! Horror! There’s no more suitable roll for you than my Prince Charming.”

“How about we mix the cast list? _I could be the beast,”_ It’s a great idea and Logan knows it, “he gets more lines anyway.”

“Sacrilegious, I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again, Muse, for suggesting the theme :)


	15. Day 14 - Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14th February 2020  
> Prompt: Free Choice (Intrulogical and Moceit)  
> Theme: Superhero Au

It hasn’t been five minutes since the explosion before Nautilus gets a call from Broadcast, one would think that a telepath using a phone would be a little redundant but they had a deal with him. No entering their brains unless absolutely necessary, and Broadcast was a man of his word. 

“Remus, I _swear_ if that was you…” 

“Surprisingly, that _wasn’t_ me for once, it was Mitchell and Elliott, they’ve gotten _serious_ about being villains… or at least, Mitchell has.” 

At least it wasn’t the villain group ‘the Seven Deadly Sins’, they were a _nightmare_ to deal with _._

“That’s a real shame.” 

It’s then that Serpentine yanks the phone out of Nautilus’ hand, only one thing on his mind, “Were there any casualties?” 

“We’re not sure, the authorities haven’t been able to enter the blast zone yet, have you apprehended them?” 

“No. They got away. We weren’t expecting Mitchell to have a bomb.” 

“Are both of you alright?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll get Heartbeat to meet you at the usual place, I will be trying to get more civilians to evacuate the area.”

And then he hangs up. Well, Serpentine supposed that one would have to be rather abrupt to be romantically interested in _Nautilus_ of all people. Then again, Serpentine wasn’t much better, personality-wise, so he couldn’t really talk. 

It doesn’t take long for them to meet Heartbeat, there meeting place hidden away in a secret tunnel underneath Camou Bridge. They don’t see Heartbeat approach, he’s just suddenly climbing Serpentine like a tree.

“Well, this is a very professional gathering of heroes, who are _still working right now.”_ Serpentine knows better than to chastise Heartbeat for using his empath powers on him to check how he was feeling. He knows Patton isn’t doing it on purpose, people with mental based powers not being able to control them when stressed is an incredibly common problem, after all. 

“Oh, fudge professional! You two nearly got blown up! Remus, get in on this too!”

“Group hug!”

None of them turn to look when they hear the entrance open and close behind them. Nor when they hear Broadcast give them an unnecessarily loud “Ahem.”

“Logan, if you aren’t over here and hugging I’m going to break into your apartment and replace your shoelaces with wet noodles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to pick the names, you guys. Remus was nearly called Dickman, Buttman, and B.U.T.T., instead I decided to re-use the Naughty-lus joke, bc it's just too good of an innuendo.


	16. Day 15 - Dukexiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15th February 2020  
> Prompt: Dukexiety  
> Theme: Mental Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES HI HELLO  
> This one's set when Remus is dealing with intrusive thoughts, and Virgil is dealing with the aftermath of a panic attack, it's fairly vague due to how short it is, and it doesn't go into detail of what's going on internally, but it's a thing, just so y'all know.

Love and Support

Some days they were both okay. Some days it was just Virgil’s panic attacks. Some days it was just Remus’ intrusive thoughts. Some days it was both. 

Like today. 

They’re both curled up on the sofa together. Not “together” together, Remus couldn’t handle being touched when he was having a bad day. The scenarios were often ‘what if you couldn’t say no to insert-thing-here’, being touched being one of those things. Virgil also because quite adverse to touch post-panic attack for various sensory and anxiety related reasons. 

But they didn’t need to be touching to comfort each other anyway. 

Neither talked, both too overwhelmed, but they’d turned on the TV to give them something external to focus on. 

The days their “brains going pair shaped moments” schedule overlapped were the most difficult, neither wanted any other people coming over, neither could really do anything but be there for each other. 

But that was okay. 

Good, even. 

Remus on the left side of the sofa, T-shirt and boxers because no thanks clothes, I’m too warm and stressed. Virgil on the right, 5 layers of T-shirts and hoodies because becoming an undefined blob of fabric? Sign him up. 

It’s not easy, for either of them, Remus and Virgil both have their own issues. Love was never meant to be easy though, it is sometimes, other times it’s an up-hill battle. 

Lucky they make such a good team, huh? It’ll be hard, the hardest thing they’ve ever done, but they’re both determined to make it work.

It’s nice to just sit with someone and not feel pressured to talk. 

It’s nice to feel loved without having to touch them all the time. 

It’s nice to be loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be fluffy but I couldn't think of anything else and tbh, I'm starting to really, really struggle with the themes for these. If anyone has any ideas for later days (read: i'm begging, on my hands and knees) please lay 'em on me.


	17. Day 16 - Dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16th February 2020  
> Prompt: Dukeceit  
> Theme: enChroma colour blindness glasses.

“Happy birthday kiss?” 

“Oh, absolutely honey,” Dee takes no time at all to lean down and happily give Remus a smooch, “I’m going to go and get your present.” 

No matter how many birthdays they shared, Remus was always so pleasantly surprised to get a gift from Dee. Like, yes, hello, you live with a person who loves you and wants to celebrate the day you were born. It’s always a trip. 

He comes back five minutes later, a plain white box in hand, he sets it on the dining room table before dragging out a chair on the opposite side of the table, sitting directly across from Remus. Dee looks… nervous. He’s usually grinning like a Cheshire cat when he gives a gift, so now Remus is wondering exactly what the hell is in this box. 

He picks it up and gingerly pulls off the lid, TO REVEAL… sunglasses? Huh, he probably thought that they weren’t good enough or something. Remus just loves that Dee remembered and cared enough to celebrate his birthday. He slaps on a grin and then the glasses onto his face, he goes to tell Dee how cool they are but. 

Everything looks different. 

What. 

“What.” 

“What do you think?”

“What.” 

That gets Dee giggling, it’s like Remus is stuck in a loop made entirely out of confusion. 

“They’re enChroma glasses, people with deutan colour blindness respond usually respond very well to them, according to the website.” 

The next what comes out choked and it’s only a few moments later that the first few tears drip down his cheeks from under the glasses. The first thing he looks at are his own clothes, black and green, green, green. He’s never really seen that before, it’s far brighter than he thought colours could be. Then he looks up and Remus can see Dee. Properly. He can see the red in his face, the green of his eyes and he’s so, so beautiful. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

Oh, he got _redder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a bunch of videos online of colour blind people trying them on for the first time.


	18. Day 17 - Intruality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17th February 2020  
> Prompt: Intruality  
> Theme: The reason Patton thinks adulthood is adultery.

When they were children, Patton let Remus into his room often, he still does but now it was far less because it calmed him and more because they’d been making goo-goo eyes at each other for the past few years.

Around the start of the goo-goo eyes making, Thomas was around 13 and his Morality was incredibly… naïve when it came to certain subject. Remus doesn’t even remember what off-hand comment dressed as a joke he made, just that Patton, sweet, lovely Patton, looked up at him with wide innocent eyes and asked: “What’s adultery?”

Remus froze. Horrified. Mortified. Terrified. Fearing for his kind-of-life. Remus may be… who he is, but he _absolutely cannot_ be the one who tells Patton about the concept of a married person having sex with someone who isn’t their spouse. Or any kind of sex for that matter. No Siree, not him and not today, that was a job for Thomas or another side.

So he does his absolute best impression of Deceit when he accidentally said motherfucker in front of Virgil that one time and _lies his ass off._

“It’s the process of becoming an adult!” Remus is creative, he’s CREATIVITY, after all, so he doesn’t even hesitate to answer.

“Oh, like growing up?”

“Yeah!” It’s working! He’s getting away with it! “But it’s a long, stuffy, adult word for it, barely anyone uses it because they could just say growing up instead, I just like it because it’s kind of a pun. Adult-Terry.”

That’s enough to distract a now very giggly Patton, as well as Remus who had become very flustered by said giggling, they ended up having a pun war that lasted quite a few hours. And no one was any wiser, until years later when Thomas started making YouTube videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this theme saved in docs since the start :)))


	19. Day 18 - DRLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18th February 2020  
> Prompt: DRLAMP  
> Theme: Gods Au

The God's Frequently Wonder Why There Had To Be Two Muses

“Dramatic sigh.”

“At least you’re admitting to being dramatic.” 

“Gasp!” 

Logic doesn’t even need to turn his head to know that the Light Muse is clutching at his chest in perhaps-mock-perhaps-not-mock offence. It was hard to know with him. Once upon a time, Logic might have responded with a quip about the onomatopoeia, now he just chalks it up to him being an idiot. 

“You know,” the Light Muse was an ass, Logic knew, “I just loved the days of the Roman empire, I miss them dreadfully.” 

“Yes, we got that when you named yourself ‘Roman’ to the mortals.”

“OH, because Logan the God of Logic is any better, Mister I-Hate-Puns.”

“I’m not dignifying that with a response.” 

Roman giggles, knowing that was just about Logan’s equivalent of ‘HOW DARE YOU!’. 

“Oh, leave him alone, Roman.” Logic whipped up his head, he hadn’t noticed Morality enter, “I think it suits him, and it matches me!” 

‘Patton’ from pathos, ‘Logan’ from logos, yes, Logan supposed they did match, rather like the twins names, Roman and Remus, and the ‘dark gods’, Dante and Virgil’s, matched. 

Or as the twins would say, ‘matchy matchy’.

This was all by design, of course, they all had their opposites as Gods, one half of the same coin. 

“Hey, Pat? Is my brother on his way yet?”

“He was busy inspiring some rather gruesome poetry,” Logic was surprised Morality didn’t use icky, “but he should be up here soon.” 

Logic follows up, “Virgil and Dante?”

Morality doesn’t verbally reply, just goes a particular shade of red. Logic and the Muse of Lightness leave him alone, if it were anyone else they’d be teasing him mercilessly but Morality was a sweetie and all of the Gods were soft on him, even the Muse of Darkness. 

Especially the Muse of Darkness. 

In the meantime, Roman practically collapses into a cloud and begins regaling Morality and Logic with a story about Rome they’d each heard 1000 times. They let him, he’d just get upset about originality again if they didn’t.

At some point, one of Morality’s arms makes its way around Logic’s shoulders, his other hand playing with the Light Muse’s hair. He didn’t notice the affection, too caught up in the story, but Logic certainly did notice. Morality was incredibly tactile, Logic was known to dislike it on occasion, but now was not one of them. Even if he was incredibly, uncomfortably aware of the touch. He’d get used to it after a few minutes, he knew. 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU THREE ARE HAVING AN ORGY WITH OUT US!”

Morality turns as red as a freshly picked apple, Logan does not move an inch. Perhaps the Dark Muse cannot see them if they don’t move. The Light Muse jumps up and screams back furiously:

“WE WERE NOT, YOU ABSOLUTE HEATHEN!” 

“The only ones fucking were us, and two doesn’t count as an orgy.”

“I feel so left out.”

“Sigh, cuddle pile.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word count is killing me here, I can't wait to make all of these their own proper fics.


	20. Day 19 - Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19th February 2020   
> Prompt: Remile   
> Theme: Surprised with flowers & Non-Binary Emile

Long Distance

Remy usually liked being fashionably late. 

Not today. 

Not now. 

He glared at the “TRAIN DELAYED BY 40 MINUTES” blinking on the sign. He’d left early, wanting to make sure he arrived where Emile lived with more than enough time to spend some quiet time together before he met their friends. 

There’s a sinking feeling in his stomach that he just can’t shake waiting for the train, finally getting on the train, sitting on the train for an hour until he gets to the correct station. 

He keeps checking the time on his phone, trying not to fidget with the sleeves of his leather jacket and hoping he isn’t going to be dramatically over-dressed. Meeting someone you really, really like in person for the first time was so nerve wracking. It shouldn’t be, they’d been talking online for years at this point and they both already knew what each other looked like so why was Remy freaking out so much? 

He’d never been nervous about anyone before. 

He finds himself scanning every face in the station the moment he gets off the train, looking for that petal pink hair and he just _knew_ Emile was wearing a sweater. It was their thing. 

He doesn’t see his datemate sneaking up behind him at all, jumps about a mile in the air before turning around at lightning speed. Emile is there with a huge bouquet of roses, Remy could see it was taking a lot of effort to keep them upright and it’s like his brain has malfunctioned. His mouth opened and absolutely nothing came out, he could feel his face start to burn. 

He couldn’t believe Emile brought him flowers.

“Do you like them?” They seemed shy, maybe a little embarrassed, “I thought they might be a bit too much.”

_ “I love them.” _

“Oh!” They smiled, sweet and happy, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Remy before, so this was a fun challenge :)))


	21. Day 20 - Choice Remy x Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20th February 2020  
> Prompt: Choice Remy x Side (Sleepxiety)   
> Theme: Shadow suggested - Virgil not able to sleep and Remy being Remy and like 'im cuddling you now' AND boredomsMuse suggested - flip side of the vine where thomas is trying everything to get sleep to get into bed, and all it takes from Virgil is one yawn and suddenly sleeps like 'lets go, get under the covers, its rest time'

Remy hadn’t cared about anxiety at first, partly due to not knowing Anxiety, partly due to being apathetic to most of Thomas’ other functions. Sleep was absolute, after all, he didn’t care what else was going on, if Thomas was tired and it was night, it was time to go bed!

Anxiety kept his hood up the majority of the time, almost like he was trying to hide inside of his clothes. So Sleep didn’t know just how pretty he was right up until he stood toe to toe with a very grumpy insomniac in the middle of the night. Thomas couldn’t sleep, and Sleep had figured out that it was because of Anxiety.

Cue confrontation.

At first Sleep was certain Anxiety was just an asshole, a very, very pretty asshole.

But then, mid-sentence, Anxiety’s lip began to wobble, ever so slightly. Sleep began to notice things, like how Anxiety’s eyes were just the slightest bit wet, eyeshadow on the verge of starting to run down his cheeks.

Anxiety wasn’t keeping Thomas up on purpose, he likely wanted to go to sleep just as much as Thomas did, so naturally being the bleeding-heart Sleep was, he decided it was Anxiety hug time and no one could convince him otherwise, least of all Anxiety.

Nowadays, Remy cared a lot about Anxiety, far more than he cared about anything else, even Thomas at this point. Too many teenaged nights filled with video games and ignoring him turned that relationship a lil sour. He more than found Virgil pretty, he thought that boy was drop. Dead. Gorgeous.

Remy dug the purple too.

No one can get present day Remy into bed faster than present day Virgil, and that was only half an innuendo. More often than not, when he was busy getting back at Thomas for being an idiot as a teen, Virgil was the only one that could get Remy to stop being sassy for once.

One yawn.

That’s all it took.

Remy would-be all-over Virgil with pillows, blankets, hot water bottles. It was Virgil rest time and no one could do anything to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shadow and boredomsMuse for suggesting the theme and Snowtail_Star for suggesting Sleepxiety :)))


	22. Day 21 - Choice Emile x Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21st February 2020   
> Prompt: Choice Emile x Side (Intrumile)  
> Theme: A Healthy Relationship

Emile can’t believe he has to actually tell people that Remus was never a patient of his! That would be an incredibly unhealthy dynamic at best and down right prohibited at worst. Do people really think so little of him, or do they just not realise? … Or is it just a crack at Remus’ mental health? 

You know what? That makes him even angrier. 

He is acutely aware of the power dynamics between a therapist and a patient, the therapist has access to a lot of private medical information about the patient and is in a position to receive a lot of private personal information from the patient themselves. Making that relationship romantic would be inherently manipulative and toxic, a patient is in a very vulnerable position and a therapist could very easily abuse them. 

It makes him utterly furious to be accused of being, essentially, taking advantage of Remus! He doesn’t understand where it comes from, why so many have immediately jumped to that conclusion. 

… Emile loves Remus. So, so very much. He would never, ever hurt him. 

Remus is not his patient, in any kind of way. He’s his boyfriend. 

His sweet, excitable, hyperactive and imaginative boyfriend. 

Emile wouldn’t change a single thing about him. He’s perfect from the very tippy top of his unruly head right down to his toes. 

It’s then that Emile trips a little on his shoelace, the bow becoming undone, he bends down and places his bag on the pavement before re-tying them, it only takes around 10 seconds before he’s up and walking again. 

It only takes another 20 before he’s angry marching again, the argument with his co-worker fresh in his mind. He knew some of them had given Remus looks when he’d brought him to that Christmas party, apparently they’d recognised him from the waiting room. He was there to see a different therapist! Obviously! 

He didn’t even know Remus went to therapy until months after they’d met! 

Emile’s so blindingly enraged he doesn’t notice that the door to their shared apartment opens seemingly on its own, instead of him walking straight into it. He doesn’t notice the sound of the kettle boiling as he paces around the kitchen, doesn’t notice the mug being placed on the kitchen table. 

No, the red mist fogging his vision doesn’t start to clear until he can feel gentle hands pulling his coat from his shoulders. He smiles a little when the hands reappear around his waist after the coat has been put away. A chin resting on top of his head.

“Bad day?” 

Emile nods wordlessly.

“Wanna tell me what’s got you so upset after dinner? We can order from that Chinese place you like.” 

It’s then that he notices the freshly brewed tea, it’s chamomile, Emile’s favourite, and it’s then that the anger properly fades, replaced by something warm and happy in his chest. He turns ‘round and gives Remus a big, if a little teary, kiss. 

Remus is so good to him, he wants so badly to be good right back, and he _is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emile's name reminds me a lot of Chamomile, so naturally I had to make a reference.


	23. Day 22 - Choice OT3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22nd February 2020   
> Prompt: Choice OT3 (Intruloceit)   
> Theme: Museum Date

Museum Date

Remus stopped suddenly as they entered the gallery on the ground floor, eyes wide and jaw on the floor. Dee smirked, knowing that Remus was immediately sold now that he’d seen the gigantic Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton at the other side of the hall. 

Logan was equally as interested, as Dee knew he would be, trailing along after Remus as he made a beeline to the largest fossil in the room.

Logan, after inspecting the T. Rex, dubbed ‘Stan’ after the man that had discovered the remains, then moved to the glass case behind it, completely entranced with the documentation of how the dinosaur was excavated and prepared for showing. There was also general information about Stan, like that he was the most complete Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton that had been put together to date at around 70% complete. It was believed that Stan was male due to his smaller gracile stature and thinner bones, the females having much bulkier bodies and wider hips to help with carrying and laying eggs. Stan’s skull had been found in separate pieces, allowing for more detailed study of the skull that any other remains. 

Remus did not take his eyes off of Stan for a moment, Dee wasn’t sure he was even blinking. The skull, the ribs, the elegant curve of the tail, the detail of it all! It was… _beautiful._

Logan continued to take in the other exhibits in this portion of the museum, the trilobite fossils capturing his attention more than anything else had, bar the T. rex, of course. 

The first floor wasn’t a showstopper like the T. rex had been, but the octopi preserved in chemical filled jars certainly peaked Remus’ interest. They were called Spirit Specimens, Logan found out, to preserve the shape of invertebrate marine animals like octopi they are preserved in jars of alcohol or other chemicals which cause the coloured pigments to dissolve over time. 

Fascinating. 

There had to be hundreds of butterflies on display, all over the museum, and Logan had to admit, they were a secret love of his. Dee knew this and smiled at the way Logan fawned over them. 

Something Dee had liked on the first floor that he hadn’t expected to be there was the illustrations of plants. Pale pink roses, lemon plants, vanilla plants, as well as a rather lovely rendition of yellow and red rhododendrons. He couldn’t tell whether the colour was printed or watercolour, he wished he knew who had drawn them. 

He spent some time looking at the shelves of dried, preserved petals and leaves, finding the choice to put them on show interesting. He’d _had_ always liked flowers, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that Logan and Deceit had to pry him away from the glass case to show him the vivarium. 

Different types of endangered and extinct in the wild frogs. The red and white phantasmal poison-dart frogs were gorgeous, all three agreed as they spotted them in the tank and pointed them out to each other. Dee definitely had the right idea when he picked the museum for their date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a museum today and I started writing this while I was there, it was just too cool not to! :)))


	24. Day 23 - Favourite Roman Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23rd February 2020  
> Prompt: Favourite Roman Ship  
> Theme: Secret Admirer

Secret Admirer

_How does one  
Write poetry  
For Creativity? _

_I have no function  
For flowery odes  
Laced with praise. _

_No pretty predisposition  
For intricate rhymes  
To gift you with. _

_No awe filled similes or  
Magnificent Metaphors  
Will fall from my lips. _

_There is not an ounce of  
Romance to my nature  
None hinted in my name._

_I’ll wax lyrical for you  
All the same. _

_\- Logic_

Roman stands, struggling to remember how to breathe, because he has a _secret admirer,_ who wrote him _love poetry, holy shit._

Just. Someone thought he was pretty enough or interesting enough or both to write poetry for him? And from the contents of the poem, it seemed like whoever it was hadn’t written poetry before… so someone had _started writing poetry. For him._

He had no idea who Logic was and his mind raced with the possibilities, his heart was racing as he suddenly whipped ‘round and scanned the faces of any and every passer-by.

It’s only when Patton comes strolling down the corridor that he snaps out of it.

“Pat! Pat look!”

“Morning, Roman, what’ve you got there?”

It’s not long before Patton’s gushing along with him and trying to guess who it is.

“They must be really shy.” Patton crooned, although Roman had to disagree, there was a distinct boldness about sharing your work, especially if you were new to the hobby. A boldness that Roman found really… attractive.

He hadn’t even met them and he was already getting a crush, oh dear.

… Or maybe he has met them? Maybe it’s someone he knows?

It’s not Patton or Virgil, that he knows, Virgil’s been going steady with Dee for a good long while now, and Roman knows how happy they are. Patton is about as aroace as aroace can get, so there’s no chance of that, not after the years of self-doubt Patton went through after he realised.

He was so glad Patton was in a better place now that he’d come out and was opening up about everything. Ah, it was Patton hug time.

“Aww, what’s this for?”

“I just want you to know that you’re my best friend and I platonically love you so damn much.”

“Aaa! Don’t! You’ll make me cry!”

They manage to make it to science without breaking the hug, they’d keep going, but learning about how kidneys work apparently took precedence. Dramatic sigh. The seating plan had them across the room from each other, evidence that the universe hated them, for sure.

The only thing that made up for the seating plan was that it enabled his epic frenemy-ship with Logan. Roman remembered the time he’d challenged the usually incredibly literal boy to a rap battle and had gotten _slaughtered._

He’d be mad about it, if the verse hadn’t been so incredibly creative and knowledgeable. He’ll admit, he googled the Battle of Attica and maybe-sorta became obsessed with the Greco-Persian War as a result. Damn, they were some good lyrics. Never again would Roman assume someone whose main interest was science was any less creative than he was.

Regardless, Roman _liked_ Logan now that he’d bothered to get to know him, he hoped Logan-…

Wait.

Roman’s head completely short-circuited as he looked over at Logan’s workbook and saw the exact same handwriting as the poem.

_Holy shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan's a demi-boy in this one - he's not out publicly so no one knows about it, but I came up with a way to call him by both He/They pronouns anyway because yes (I can't wait to write this as a full fic, it's gonna be great)


	25. Day 24 - Favourite Logan Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24th February 2020   
> Prompt: Favourite Logan Ship   
> Theme: Mechanical Panic - Band

Mechanical Panic

“Hello, everyone! I’m your fantastic host Remy Schlept and have I got a treat for all of you!” _Sweet Jesus, why did they agree to this interview,_ “You see, babes, we have here in this very studio the elusive two-man band:” _It was too late to back out, wasn’t it?_ “Mechanical Panic!”

Shit. 

They make their way onto the set, like rehearsed, and simultaneously tried their best at a smile. 

Logan doesn’t emote much, it’s not that he’s ‘emotionless’ or anything, as much as Logan tries to joke that he is, facial expressions just aren’t his thing, you know? Unfortunately he got made fun of for being robotic when he tried to smile as little kids… that hasn’t changed much over the years. 

Virgil has had to hiss at a lot of people. 

And Virgil himself? He was just a grimace-y bastard, self-proclaimed. 

Maybe that’s why he and Logan worked so well together, as bandmates and as boyfriends. For all of their differences, they were exactly the same. 

And that, finally, brings them to why they said yes to the interview. They were going Ellen DeGeneres in this bitch, full on coming out of the closet on live TV. 

Because they would. 

Remy was also out publicly, exactly why they picked him for this, both he and Logan felt more comfortable doing this with an interviewer that would be cool about it. 

When they sat down on the plush sofa to the left of the set, they began to hold hands, something they never really did in public, but they were making a point here. 

Taking a stance. 

They’d been playing music together for as long as they could remember, been actually selling their music for the past decade. There were hundreds of twitter posts, tumblr posts, facebook posts, fanfics on Ao3, all theorising and hoping they were together. 

Logan had a lot of trouble with his sexuality growing up and still to this day he felt a lot of anxiety around the subject. Lately though, Logan had gotten brave. It had taken 6 months of consistent trying to come out to his parents but he’d finally managed to do it in an email. It just wasn’t going to happen in person, no matter how hard he’d tried. 

Virgil had come out in university, only to close friends, including Logan, naturally. 

Then they got together and it was literally the greatest decision either of them ever made. 

But all that can come later, right now…

“So! I was told you two had a special announcement to make…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU MANTI FOR YOUR GLORIOUS DUEL WITH AUTOCORRECT - My left is really scratchy, so it looks more spooky (Princey help how does one hold a mechanical panic in their left hand-) - and also THANK YOU KAIL FOR HELPING ME A BRAINSTORM A PLOT FOR THIS.


	26. Day 25 - Favourite Patton Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25th February 2020   
> Prompt: Favourite Patton Ship   
> Theme: Sleepy Cuddles

Sleepy Cuddles

_ ‘The sun hasn’t woken up _ _yet’_ is the first thing that pops into Damian’s sleep addled mind. Even he’s not sure whether he’s thinking about Patton or the actual sun. The alarm clock shows it’s a little after noon, the blinds are closed, letting in no sunlight, he realises as he becomes more and more awake. 

Damian hadn’t meant to fall asleep too, but Catton had a lot of Patnaps during the day and he’d been in the mood for cuddles with this one and, well, Damian wasn’t going to turn down cuddles with his boyfriend. 

He’d just been so comfortable and warm, with Patton laying on top of him, his face buried in Damian’s neck, it had sent him right to dream land with how nice and soft and safe he felt. 

But now he was blinking awake a few hours after he’d fallen asleep, Damian began to run his fingers gently and affectionately through Patton’s hair, a sleepy smile making its way onto his face. God, he loved Patton so, so much. He was so glad they were together, both physically and relationship-wise, moments like these were wonderful. 

It doesn’t take long for Patton to begin to stir, letting out a yawn that made Damian’s heart melt into a gooey puddle in his chest. He struggles not to laugh himself as Patton shuffles around and stretches his arms while carefully ensuring that his face didn’t move an inch from Damian’s shoulder.

“Mornin’”

“Afternoon.”

Oh, there’s that gorgeous laugh, Damian can feel it against his ribs just as well as he can hear it and if the yawn hadn’t liquidised his love-organ that definitely would’ve been the final blow. 

“I don’t want to move, Dee.”

“Mhm. Me neither.”

“More cuddles?”

“More cuddles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand this ones dedicated to Foxfiresystem :)))


	27. Day 26 - Favourite Virgil Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26 February 2020   
> Prompt: Favourite Virgil Ship   
> Theme: Land, Sky and Sea – Naga Deceit, Avian Virgil and Merfolk Roman

Land, Sea and Sky

“Roman, I know you love to sing,” Deceit was trying his best at an actual smile, “I love it when you sing too, and I’m sure Virgil agrees,” That gets Roman raising a brow, “but if  _ one more human gets lured over here and tries to ‘fight me for the merfolk’s hand in marriage’ I swear to Nature…” _

In that moment Deceit truly wished Sirenfolk didn’t have enchanted voices because a mocking laugh, even a good natured one, should not sound so sweet to his ears. It was making it difficult to be annoyed with him.

He wished Virgil was here, Sirenfolk voices didn’t work on Avian’s so he’d be able to tell him off effectively… if he didn’t decide to make fun of Deceit instead.

But Virgil, that lovely pest, wasn’t here at the moment. He had things to attend to in the sky… Roman was very glad his time as King was a long way off yet, Virgil had a lot on his plate since he took the throne.

They both missed him tremendously when he wasn’t around, “What’s that about fighting for Roman’s hand in marriage?” 

Deceit freezes, his jaw hitting the floor, Virgil wasn’t meant to be returning for another month! Roman, on the other hand, is all action, he pulls himself out of the water and grabs onto Virgil’s legs just as he lands. Virgil’s almost doubled over in laughter at Roman’s antics. 

In fact, he does end up doubling over, landing face first into the sand of the beach. He blinks up at Deceit, or he tries, from the position he’s in he can only see up to where Deceit’s snake tail met his torso. 

“Join the cuddle pile, Dee!” 

How could he resist that voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peek of an Au I'm planning with Moonwarrioryt :)))


	28. Day 27 - Favourite Deceit Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27th February 2020   
> Prompt: Favourite Deceit Ship   
> Theme: Theme: Glass ball with a tiny thunderstorm inside – peace offering

Peace Offering

Virgil wanted a nap. 

It was nearly noon, he had absolutely nothing to do today, and he wanted to go back to bed.

He sleepy, in other words. 

In other, other words, Virgil is feeling really lethargic and he wants to lay around the mindscape like a housecat. 

A sleepy housecat. 

So he does. And he does it _well._

So well that Deceit almost trips over him as he passes though the kitchen. 

Virgil doesn’t pause his hissing for Deceit’s putting up his hands in defeat. He does pause when he runs out of breath. 

“… I don’t have a peace offering for you.” 

“What is it?” 

It seems Deceit has decided to show rather than tell, and he reaches into his cloak and pulls out an orb and looks to be… flashing? And a tiny sounding rumble following the light?

It’s only when Virgil tries to get a closer look that he realises what it is. A miniature storm contained in a glass orb like a ship in a bottle. The two clouds at the top have a purple-ish tinge, the rain coloured a perfect azure blue and the lightning is… slower? Likely to make the white flashes easier to see. 

“I had no idea that storms are calming for you, I didn’t think having a permanent one for daily use would be helpful to you.” 

“Oh… thank you Deceit, I really do appreciate this.” 

“… there are no categorical antonyms for ‘you’re welcome’.” 

“Pfft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter than usual bc I'm tired and I've been writing for 3 other fics today so eh.


	29. Day 28 - Favourite Remus Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28th February 2020   
> Prompt: Favourite Remus Ship   
> Theme: Be Gay, Do Crime

Be Gay, Do Crime

“You know, the crime part is meant to be metaphorical.”

“Who cares?” 

“You’re right, how could I have been so blind.” Says Deceit, as he puts a brick through his father’s car window. Remus only response is to cackle as he keys long scratches down both sides. 

Deceit pauses for a moment to take in their handiwork and… frowns. 

“It doesn’t seem like we’ve done… enough.” 

“Okay… I can work with that.” 

Remus picks his backpack off the floor and reaches inside, pulling out a few cans of spray paint, taking the time to throw one at Deceit. 

“… You knew I’d want to do something else.” 

“Yep.” 

They don’t draw or write anything, that could give them away and neither of them want to give the bastard a reason to come after them now Deceit was safely out of his reach. They just spray the paint haphazardly along the whole thing. 

Deceit truly wished he could stick around to see his reaction but, for obvious reasons, they can’t stick around. 

They walk back through the park, the same way they came, to avoid any CCTV. They pick up that basket of food they’d packed earlier on, their ‘alibi’ and decided to actually have that picnic. 

They haven’t had a proper date in a while, not since that last one got stormed by the, ahem, “homophobic dickwaffle”. Deceit just hadn’t felt safe. But he sure did now, with Remus sat beside him while shoving sandwiches shaped like octopi in his face.

Be Gay, Do Crime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Gay! Do Crime!   
> (Author does not condone the crime-ing irl, pls don't commit actual crime)


	30. Day 29 - Favourite Rarepair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29th February 2020  
> Prompt: Favourite Rarepair  
> Theme: Virgil being the gremlin that he is

Sneaking Around

Virgil couldn’t remember if he’d actually slept or not… Remy was here, so he supposed he must have. He was awake now, in the middle of the night, regardless. 

And he could only think about one thing. 

Roman’s hand is in his hair still, Deceit was lying on Roman’s chest and Virgil was laying on Deceit’s arms. Remy was cuddled up on the pillow, his torso acting as an arch above Roman’s head… Remy liked to sleep in weird positions, no one was really sure why. 

Remy probably wasn’t either. 

Virgil moves very carefully to avoid waking any of the loves of his life up. He couldn’t risk them asking why he was getting up. 

The other love of Virgil’s life was calling him down, no conscience or will to resist that sweet confection. He moves down the stairs, eyes wide open and breath silent; he moves down the stairs as if possessed. 

Perhaps he has been. 

Tiptoeing from the staircase to the kitchen is the easiest part, there are no creaky floorboards to alert anyone, no people around up and around, it’s just quiet. 

Suspicious. 

Like that meme with the egg and the red text. 

It takes a minute for Virgil to find the right cupboard in the dark but finding the right jar takes no time at all. He knows it intimately, the exact shape and size, the texture on the label. 

Crofters. 

He’d feel guilty if he had any self-awareness or shame at this point. 

The lid is opened swiftly, his fingers dipping into that fruity deliciousness and taking great pleasure in the sinful feeling it provides. He has to hold back a groan as he tastes it. 

It’s then that the light is turned on abruptly, Virgil glances back, eyes wide like a cryptid caught in a cars headlights. 

_ “Virgil, what the fuck!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round of applause to Snowtail_Star for suggesting the ship of Sleepxiety/Roceit! It's a shame 3/4 had to be asleep for plot reasons but oh well.   
> (Tbh, I was wheezing with laughter as I was writing this. It's the dumbest thing I've ever written)


End file.
